Bearing assemblies are used in a wide range of applications, including some applications that require the bearing assembly to be submerged in media. In these known submerged bearing assemblies, the media can as a lubricant; however, solid contaminants from the surrounding media can infiltrate the bearing assembly. These solid contaminates damage the races of the bearing assembly. The damage caused by these solid contaminants reduces the efficiency of the bearing by increasing the friction coefficient of the contact surfaces, reducing bearing life and causing premature failure. Known solutions to preventing the ingress of solid contaminants to a bearing assembly include providing a seal. However, known seals for submerged bearing assemblies completely prevent any media from traveling through the assembly, including lubrication which is necessary to ensure reliable operation of the bearing assembly.